Match Making with the Marauders
by lil-swt-angel05
Summary: Okay well erm. It's a HHR fiction. Umm well lets just say the Marauders are hear adn trying to pair up two people who are meant to be! The summary aint great but i know the story will not dissapoint you!


Matchmaking with the Marauders

A/N: Okay I will repeat this in all chapters that I did not write this by myself. With the help of Lili (lili-potter8907) we have come up with this excellent story for the HHR ship. Lili deserves half of the credit; she is currently working on her own story called 'Talent Show'. I have to admit that story is great! I advise you to read it... so go read it lol.

This is for Lili, Lili I am so sorry I didn't post this sooner I was really busy I'm sorry!

WELL HAVE FUN READING FROM US TO YOU!!

Disclaimer- Lili and I own nothing except for the plot oh and we own Emma. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, Harry Potter's friends, Hogwarts, etc.

* * *

New Beginnings-

_"This is it you guys," Harry Potter said calmly to his two best friends as they stood in a field somewhere in Godric's Hollow. _

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally found all the Horcruxes needed to defeat the Dark Lord; Voldemort. The summer before seventh year, this year to be exact, they spent it looking for the Horcruxes. _

_"Yup," Ron said looking around the field. _

_With Hermione's skill in thinking she would be in charge of figuring out or having some sort of clue where the next Horcruxes would be. Step by step the trio finally found the last Horcrux Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake. Every time they would find a Horcrux, they would feel a presence near them; they never knew what it was until the second last Horcrux the Ravenclaw Pendant. After they had destroyed the Ravenclaw Pendant, they could feel Voldemort getting weaker and weaker, it was a good feeling. _

_Just as the trio slightly calmed down, they heard the sound of breaking twigs. Cautious to their surroundings they all whipped around furiously just in time to see Voldemort saying the last words to the killing curse. _

_"Say good bye your filthy little mudblood!" Voldemort hissed loudly into the silent night as he pointed his wand towards Hermione. _

_"NOO!" Harry screamed. _

Harry Potter age 17 woke up with a sweating start. The young man with black raven hair and emerald orbs breathed heavily as he saw the terrifying scene flash before his eyes over and over again. Harry reassured himself that the dream was back in the past it was meant to be erased or at least not to be resurfaced at all. Harry would reason with himself that Voldemort was gone; he died when Harry had hit him with some ancient spell that Hermione, with the help of her sister Emma, found in Godric's Hollow.

The raven haired boy tried to fall asleep again but with no avail; every time he would close his eyes he would see his best friend, Hermione fall to the ground lifeless and pale. Harry felt the sweat on his back disintegrate into thin air as he shivered of the memory.

With no chance of sleeping Harry grabbed a random book off of the desk in his head boy room and crept silently down the stairs into his and Hermione's smaller version of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Thanks to Hermione he had a brand new mini library in his room; he actually thanked her, they actually soothed him when he was nervous or jumpy.

Harry sat himself upon the soft comfy red arm chair and opened his book hoping to get his mind off of the memory. Harry flipped through the book in peace and quiet until the portrait door opened. Harry turned around slowly with his wand out. "Who's there?" Harry asked calmly.

He could here the person or thing's feet or paw shuffling across the cold stone floor. "It's just me sheesh!" Emma Granger said trying to act stern but burst out laughing.

Emma Granger, Hermione's twin sister, was a transfer student from an American Wizarding School, AWS to be exact. She had transferred to Hogwarts since the Trio's Fourth Year, making Hermione as cheerful as possible. Till then, to now, the four had been the best of friends, they would sometimes bicker but that would usually be with Hermione and Ron. Go figure!

The two Granger Sisters only difference -to the common stranger's eye- that separated them were their eye color and hair color. Emma has dirty blonde hair while Hermione has nice golden brown locks of hair. Hermione's hair was wavy and ended in curls while Emma on the other hand, has stick straight hair; actually it is a cross of wavy and straight. Emma has hazel eyes and Hermione has chocolate brown eyes that always reminded Harry of melted chocolate.

But since Harry and Ron had become Emma's best friend they could tell Hermione and Emma apart, right off the bat. To Harry Emma and Hermione weren't even twins. To him, Hermione was the young woman with the brains, the bossy attitude that he loved so much, the wonderful soft melted chocolate colored orbs, the... to think about it, he couldn't even explain Hermione, she was just her wonderful and amazing self.

Emma on the other hand, to Harry she was wacky, crazy, and well she loved quidditch. And Harry loved her just like a sister. But Hermione... he loved her... like a sister?

**_Cynthia- Haha sure Harry keep telling yourself that!!_ **

"Haha. Hey!" Harry greeted happily as he was pulled out of his revere. "What brought you here at this time?"

"Moi? Nothing really, I couldn't sleep," Emma said shrugging her shoulders and laid on one of the love seats. "What about you Potter?"

Harry chuckled lightly behind his book and murmured, "Bad dream..."

"Oh?" Emma asked concerned, "The same old ones or new ones?"

"Old..." Harry said closing his book so he was talking to Emma face to face.

Emma tilted her head and muttered something under her breath. "What? What did you say?" Harry asked tilting his head too, "I didn't catch that."

"I said, that's strange," Emma repeated herself vocally this time.

Harry looked at Emma quizzically and smiled softly, "No not really, I always get them. You should know that by now Em."

"Not that," Emma said smiling slightly, "What I meant was I had a dream too, but it wasn't exactly bad. It also wasn't old either quite new actually. But I don't posses the powers of foreseeing the future!" Emma said the last part quite like Professor Trelawney, the divination professor or in Hermione's case the Quack.

"What about?" Harry asked interested.

Emma just looked up at the stair case leading to the bed rooms. She didn't want to tell Harry just yet, she wanted to tell Hermione first...

"Emma?" Harry asked shaking her slightly, "You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh... umm... it's about nothing really, but if... umm... never mind," Emma said shaking her head. She saw the look in Harry's eyes and said quickly, "Harry, it's nothing don't worry alright?"

Harry smiled and said soothingly, "Okay, but you know, I'm always here if you need me."

Emma smiled and smirked, "Of course I know that, you're like my brother. If I can't come to you who else can I come to?"

Harry was about to open his mouth when Emma said, "It's a figure of speech Harry."

Harry laughed and threw a pillow at Emma.

"Hey!" Emma laughed and then a question struck her. "Harry?"

"Yah?" Harry said smiling smugly.

"What do you...umm... feel about Hermione?" Emma asked with her face in the palms of her hand.

Harry looked like he paled, but managed to stutter out an answer, "W- what do you mean?"

Emma gave Harry her famous raised eyebrow look that meant 'you know what I'm talking about'.

"Emma!" Harry whined. "Why do you have to torturer me with this question?"

"Because, I'm you sister that's what I do," Emma answered smirking.

Harry heaved a sigh and said in defeat, "Em, I dunno what I feel about Hermione." Harry laid his head back and closed his eyes. "I mean I used to think the feeling of butterflies was for Cho. But there not because I never liked Cho that way, it was just a feel of want to have someone love you. But then again I already got the feeling of love, from you, Ron, and especially Hermione."

"Aww," Emma gushed at Harry's speech.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled.

"So does that mean you fancy Hermione?" Emma continued to ask.

"I still have no clue," Harry answered

"Harry, from my point of view plus many others..." Emma cocked her head to the side and bit the inside of her cheek, "It's for you to find out and me to... To keep my opinions to myself."

Harry laughed slightly and groaned, then said, "Thanks Emma."

"I am always here to help" Emma said smirking. "But I would figure it out soon."

"Oh and why is that?" Harry asked.

"Because Ginny can get pretty jealous." Emma said.

"Good point Em" Harry said as he though of his girlfriend.

Ginny Weasley was Harry's best friend's little sister. They had started dating a few weeks before and Harry had discovered she was a very, VERY, jealous person, **_Lili- that is an understatement _**Ginny had yelled at Harry just a few hours ago because he was studying in the library with Hermione while Ron had detention with McGonagall for calling her Minnie for the hundredth time this week. In fact the more he thought about it the only time Ginny was jealous was when Harry was spending time with Hermione without another boy there.

There was a burst of flames and Emma screamed pulling Harry from his thoughts. He jumped up as he pulled out his wand. Harry saw Fawkes there and put his wand away apologizing to the Phoenix. Harry took the letter from a very aggravated Fawkes and read it. "Dumbledore wants to see me. ASAP" Harry told Emma "I better go. Hermione should be in her room. Have fun wakening her up." Emma smiled and nodded as Harry left the room towards Dumbledore's office. W_hat does he want to see me for? Especially at this hour…_

* * *

Well Lili and I have been working very hard on this first chapter we want to know what you think about it so please do review and we allow all comments but if you are going to be flaming us please leave an email so we can... umm lets just say talk lol. I had a flamer who didn't leave a name or email so they was just coward, but anyways that sorta off topic!

Well I hope you like this chapter please review!!!

Cynthia


End file.
